A computer network platform/system may include a group of computers (e.g., clients, servers, computing clusters, cloud resources, etc.) and other computing hardware devices that are linked and communicate via software architecture, communication applications, and/or software applications associated with electronic transactions, data processing, and/or account management involved with card-based transactions and related fraud prevention.